


Luszel or Pon Farr, Dwarrow Style

by Alauralen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, dubious consent due to coercion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alauralen/pseuds/Alauralen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by a post on the Hobbit_Kink Meme on Livejournal in which the originial poster wanted the Dwarrow to have their own version of Pon Farr where it comes on from prolonged exposure to their One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1-Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if changing Bilbo to Bilba is changing the prompt too much or not, but I'm not very good with slash and this really just stuck in my head. This is just the first part and is the first thing I've written since I had a stroke a few years ago, so if it seems different than the way I usually write, that would be why.
> 
> Oh, and the Khuzdul comes from The Dwarrow Scholar - DICTIONARY - English-Neo-Khuzdul.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit and am making no profit on this work.

“Balin, what is going on? And can you please slow down a bit?” Bilba was panting as she practically ran to keep up the older Dwarf’s pace.

Hearing her breathlessness, Balin slowed down and looked at her sheepishly. “I apologize, Bilba, but we have to hurry.”

“Yes, you said that Thorin needs my help, but not what he needs me to _do_.” She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes in exasperation as the he flushed slightly under his beard.

“I will explain everything to you as soon as we get somewhere more private,” he replied looking pointedly around at the bustling Dwarrow working all around them.

Sighing, Bilba resolved to wait until Balin felt able to talk freely. Thorin had only been allowed out of bed for two weeks before he had suddenly disappeared two days ago. No one would tell her where he was and they all avoided eye contact with her when she asked. This was most certainly not normal Dwarrow behavior and she was being driven mad with curiosity and worry over what could possibly have her Dwarves acting in such a way. At least it appeared that Balin had finally deigned to tell her what was going on. 

When they arrived in a hall she’d never been in but that had been cleaned, she frowned in confusion. Balin stopped at a set of doors and opened them, stepping aside to allow her to precede him. Giving him an annoyed glance, she did just that and walked into what had to be a sitting room.

Dwalin stood from the chair he’d been resting in. “’Bout time,” he growled at his brother as he entered. “He’s gettin’ worse.”

“Who’s getting worse? Thorin? What is wrong with him?” Bilba demanded. When the two Dwarves exchanged a look instead of answering her, irritation escalated to anger and she drew herself up to her full, albeit unimpressive, height. “Alright, someone had better tell me what is going on now!”

Dwalin smirked and opened his mouth to answer only to be quickly cut off by Balin. “Perhaps you should sit, Bilba. What we have to tell you is a closely guarded secret and of quite a delicate nature.”

That surprised Bilba enough to evaporate her ire and she took a seat beside Dwalin. Balin gave his brother a warning look before also taking a seat. He took a moment to gather his thoughts before beginning hoping that their very proper Hobbit didn’t refuse to discuss what should have really been a conversation between two individuals who were romantically involved and not third parties.

“Bilba, you’ve spoken with Gloin and Bombur about their wives, haven’t you?”

Bilba blinked and cocked her head to the side in confusion. Well, this was most certainly not the conversation she expected. “Yes,” she replied slowly, “they referred to their wives as their ‘One.’ I really don’t see what this has to do with Thorin, though.”

“Oh, you will,” Dwalin replied dryly.

Balin glared at his brother before turning to Bilba with a softer look. “As my brother says, you will, I promise, just bear with me. Did anyone explain exactly what being someone’s One means?”

Bilba shook her head. “No, I just assumed it meant, ‘one and only.’ I take it that it’s more complicated than that?”

Dwalin snorted. “A bit, yes. To have a One means that you have found your soulmate.”

“Not just your soulmate, but the other half of your soul,” Balin elaborated. “As you didn’t know about soulmates, I’ll guess that you don’t know what happens if a Dwarrow meets his One and does not being courting them or consummate the bond?”

“No,” Bilba said in a small voice. She had a feeling that after this discussion everything would change for her forever and wasn’t sure if she was truly dreading it, or eagerly anticipating it. Probably a combination of both, she decided.

“Mahal, Balin, Thorin will be dead by the time you tell her!” Dwalin said, finally hitting his limit. “You are Thorin’s One. The stubborn oaf didn’t tell you and now you are the only one that can save him. If a Dwarrow meets his One and ignores it, his body goes into Ulsuzu Mashag or Luszel.”

“I have no idea what that means,” she said, frustration lacing her voice. 

“Ulsuzu Mashag means Lust of Madness and Luszel means Lust of All Lust. He is infected with a great need for you and if you two do not mate and complete the bond, Thorin will die,” Balin explained.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the positive feedback!

“Ulsuzu Mashag means Lust of Madness and Luszel means Lust of All Lust. He is infected with a great need for you and if you two do not mate and complete the bond, Thorin will die,” Balin explained.

Bilba almost started laughing, thinking this was some kind of horrid joke being played on her. Alas, the brothers in front of her looked both terrified of her reaction and for Thorin, embarrassed to have to tell her this, and hopeful that she will help and not run from the room screaming.

“Are you sure it’s me? It could be anyone in…,” she trailed off when they both looked at her like she’d lost her mind. 

“Aye, Lass, we’re more than sure that it’s you,” Balin said while Dwalin grumbled something under his breath that sounded like, “Both idiots.” 

“And he’ll die without us…,” she trailed off, feeling her face flush even hotter. She made a few vague gestures as though including someone else and then herself before putting her hands on her burning cheeks.

“Aye.” Balin watched her closely and saw the resolve come into her eyes.

“Well, then, there really isn’t much of a choice, is there?” She removed her hands from her face and straightened her back. She was a Baggins and even though the more proper side of her was absolutely appalled that _this_ was the way she found out her feelings for Thorin were indeed very much returned, she had made the decision to save him and she would **not** be ashamed of her choice. “I’ve been helping with the cleaning and I would like to bathe before I… see Thorin. Do I have time for that or is the situation too dire?”

“You have the time, Bilba.” Bilba stood to leave and Balin hesitated for a moment. “There is just one more thing you need to be aware of, though.”

“Lovely! What could that possibly be?” She felt a chill go up her spine and a bit of fear at Balin’s hesitation.

“After this, you and Thorin will be considered married,” Dwalin blurted out.

“Aye,” Balin said, glaring daggers at Dwalin, “it is a form of marriage among Dwarrow. Though, I’m sure if you didn’t want to stay with him, an exception could be made if you wished it as you’re a Hobbit and not a Dwarrowdam.”

Bilba fell back into her chair. “Wait, what? If I… If we… If I save his life,” she settled on as she couldn’t bring herself to say anything more I front of them, “then we will be considered married by all Dwarrow? Or at least any who find out what is happening?”

Both brothers nodded and she put her face in her hands for a moment before speaking, looking back and forth between the two. “Does Thorin know this? Of course he does, that isn’t what I meant.” She took a deep breath before trying again. “Would Thorin even want to be married? I mean, shouldn’t the King of Erebor be married to a Dwarrowdam? Would your people accept anything less?”

“Lass, we take our Ones very seriously. You are Thorin’s One and if you chose to stay and be his wife,” Balin sidestepped the word Queen for now, she looked a bit faint already, “then he would be the happiest Dwarrow in Erebor. Do you love him?”

“Of course I still love him. I know that it wasn’t him on the wall, not really. I know nothing like that will ever happen again. I’m doing this because I love him. I’m just a bit afraid. And, no offense to the two of you, but I want to be having this conversation with that idiot.” She huffed out a breath. “One thing at a time. For now, I save his life, then I kick his behind for all of this, then we figure out everything else.” She nodded her head, agreeing with herself before focusing on them once more. “Anything else I should be aware of or may I go and bathe now?”

Balin and Dwalin exchanged a look before shaking their heads in the negative. “There is a bathing chamber through there, if you’d like to use that one as it is closer to Thorin. I took the liberty of getting some of your backpack so all of your things should be in there already.” Balin gave her an innocent look even though she was glaring at him.

“So, you assumed I’d say yes?” 

“Hoped,” Dwalin corrected.

“Hmmm,” Bilba hummed before turning and heading for the bathing room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made it so that Thorin's sense of smell and possibly a few other things are enhanced because of the Luszel.

Thorin was in what the race of Men referred to as Hell. He pulled again at the chains that bound his wrists to the wall. They wouldn’t give an inch and he swore, once again, to make Dwalin and Dain pay for binding him on top of locking him up. Granted, he had quite a bit of a lead, so he wasn’t restricted to one place inside his room and, hopefully temporary, prison. However, he couldn’t get anywhere near the door to get to where he really wanted to be. With her, with Bilba. At this point, he’d give away his kingdom to be inside her. Which was probably why Dwalin and Balin were the only Dwarrow anywhere near this room. 

All he could think about were soft lips, expressive eyes, and the body that lay beneath her trousers, blouse, and waistcoat. His erection was constant and would remain until he joined with his One multiple times. He ached to be with her and slid his hand down his body to take himself in hand when he heard the lock turn on the other side of the door. 

He froze as he caught the slight whiff of her scent as someone slid into the room before closing the door. He launched himself off of the bed and walked as far as he could toward her. Oh, Mahal, she only wore a robe. Despite his orders, they had told her what was wrong with him and now they were both going to be victims of his Luszel, for nothing short of death would stop him from ravaging her now. At least, that is how it would be once she stepped within the perimeter of his chains. 

Mahal, he hoped she’d hurry even as he wanted to scream at her to go. He was going to hurt her. She was far too small and delicate to handle the kind of mating she was in for. He felt the agony of fear for her, guilty at what he would do as soon as he was able, and was disgusted with himself for his lack of control.

Even as he agonized, he caught another scent and forced himself to concentrate on her face. She was afraid. Not the fear of a woman about to mate with someone she feared, but a virginal fear of pain and the unknown. The beast he had become practically purred. He would be her first and, if he could convince her, he would be her only.

Bilba’s innocence would save her from the roughness, at least at first, as he wouldn’t be trying to pound away the memory of other lovers. He could be somewhat gentle when he first took her.

“Hello, Thorin.” He heard the nervousness and fear and for a sickening moment wondered if she wanted this or if she was only sacrificing herself to save his life. Did she even know what this meant? Or had she just been told the barest details and sent in here like a lamb to the slaughter?

She had begun to move toward him and he used all his strength to put his arms up, palms toward her. “Stop!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bilba had spent as much time as she dared in the bath. She now stood shaking in fear and anticipation in front of the door that held Thorin. She’d opted to only wear a thin robe given to her in Laketown. After all, if what Balin and Dwalin had said was true, she wouldn’t be wearing anything for long.

She took a deep breath and, before she lost her nerve and ran away, opened the door, quickly walking through before shutting and locking it behind her. She heard clanging behind her and turned around to see Thorin stalking toward her with manacles on his wrists, only stopping when his chains could go no further. He was shirtless and she could see the fresh scars from the Battle as well as older ones. His muscles flexed as they tested the strength of the chains while looking her over with an intense hunger in his eyes she’d never seen. It made the beautiful blue so much darker and the pupil was wider than it should have been in this lighting. She knew a fire was burning in the hearth, but felt as though she couldn’t look away from Thorin to examine the room at all.

He appeared to be smelling the air and grinned at her, a sound not unlike a purr emanating from him. He still hadn’t spoken, but then again, neither had she. She decided to be the first to speak.

“Hello, Thorin.” Not her best, but at least it was a greeting. What did you say in these situations? _How are you feeling?_ seemed extremely inappropriate considering the circumstances. It must not have been the right thing to say as his expression changed into something less pleasant and he paled. Was there a ritual greeting?

Suddenly, he threw up his arms in and told her to stop with a growl in his voice that went straight to her core. Studying him, she saw the sheen of perspiration on his face and body, as though he had a fever. Looking into his eyes, she realized that he thought she was just here to save him. That he believed her to be sacrificing herself for him. 

Bilba straightened her back and gave him a soft smile. “It’s alright, Thorin. They told me everything and we are going to have to talk later, but for now,” she paused to take a deep breath, untied her robe, and slid it down her shoulders, nipples pebbling quick enough to make her gasp at the sensation, “I love you and I want you.” She stepped closer slowly. “I’m not exactly sure what I’m supposed to do, I’ve never been with a male before. You’ll have to show me, “she said, glancing down in embarrassment and blushing down to her chest. 

“I’ll show you everything,” he growled out as he caught the scent of her arousal. Now, he waited for her to get within arm’s reach. 


	4. Chapter 4

“I’ll show you everything,” he growled out as he caught the scent of her arousal. Now, he waited for her to get within arm’s reach.

He watched her shudder when he spoke and decided she liked his voice and he’d use that later when he felt capable of thinking enough to be dirty about it.

As soon as she was within reach, he grabbed her upper arms and pulled her flush against him. The feeling of her softness pressed against him sent a jolt to his cock and he almost found release right then. The need to throw her to the ground and plunge into her was virtually overwhelming.

An image of her terrified, tear-stained face from the wall flashed through his lust-ridden mind and cooled his ardor enough to bring him back under control. He would not last very long the first time at this rate and it was getting harder to control himself. He needed to prepare her for his entrance.

Bilba was staring up at him, watching his struggle with wide eyes. She looked equal parts afraid and lustful. He needed to remedy that. Thorin would never have her fear him. Especially not in such an intimate setting. He slid one hand up her arm, shoulder, neck, and cupped her face, tilting it up and slightly to the side before joining their mouths together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bilba didn’t know what was happening to her and it was terrifying her. As soon as he’d grabbed her and pulled her against him, she felt a warm wetness between her thighs with a surge of lust so strong she wanted to climb his body, wrap her legs around him, and beg him to take her. From the look on his face, he was thinking something along the same lines before he reined himself in and kissed her instead.

She kissed him back with all the passion she felt, marveling at his strength as she slid her hands up his tightly muscled arms. His tongue licked her lips and she moaned wantonly as she parted them and met him with her own. 

The hand still holding her arm slid around her to press her harder against his body. She could feel the hard bulge of his length against her stomach. Need and want was quickly winning against the small amount of fear that its sheer size induced and she began to arch against him, rubbing her body up down his. His arm tightened even further and he growled into her mouth as he began to grind himself into her soft belly.

The hand on her cheek moved to cradle the back of her head, but the manacle on his wrist caught in her hair, breaking the spell. With a small whimper of pain, she broke the kiss.

“The manacle is stuck in my hair,” she panted out before he could think she was changing her mind. “Wait, just a moment.” She dug around in the pockets of her robe trying to find the keys that Dwalin had given her. 

Soon, her hair was untangled and both cuffs hit the floor followed closely by her robe. Bilba’s body was on fire and she knew instinctively that only Thorin could put out the flames. Moving quickly back into his arms, she slid her hands up his body from his waist, up his chest, until she could clasp her hands around his neck. He immediately had his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him so that there was not a sliver of space separating them.

“Take me to bed, Thorin,” she said, looking up at him. “Make love to me.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Thorin picked her up and carried her to his bed. Dimly, he realized that the telepathic bond must be forming for Bilba to be so wanton. His proper, modest, little Hobbit was beginning to experience the same symptoms he was. Thorin lay her down and stared at the perfection of her naked body as he stripped off his trousers and undergarments. Though she needed to fill out to get back to her former glory, all he could see was perfect, full, soft breast with dusky hardened nipples, a slightly soft stomach, and beautiful, thick thighs framing the soft curls covering the place her couldn’t wait to join.

He got up onto the bed and began to crawl up her body as she spread her thighs to accommodate him.

“Thorin, please,” she whimpered out, arching her hips toward his and nearly undoing him.

“Can’t hurt you. Must make sure you’re ready,” he grunted out, control teetering on an edge.

“I’m a Hobbit, you won’t hurt me as long as I’m slick enough,” she gasped out, arching her back as he captured a nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. “We don’t have barriers like other races. Gift from the Green Lady, our creator. She made us so fertile that the only pain we feel from mating is giving birth. Take me, please, I need you,” she sobbed out.

He released her nipple with a pop and stared down at her as his hand traveled to the juncture of her thighs. She jumped at the foreign feeling of his fingers before she relaxed. Oh, Mahal, she was drenched! She jumped again when he stroked the pearl in her folds, whimpering and crying out as he took a few seconds to play with it before moving to the entrance of her sex and slowly pressed a finger inside. She cried out, not in pain, but in pleasure and arched her hips up into his intrusion.

It was all the proof that he needed and he quickly got off of her long enough to get and place a pillow beneath her hips so that she was arched and at an angle. She was so tight around his finger that he knew he would not hold out long and wanted to be able to play with her pearl to take her with him.

He positioned himself between her spread thighs, sliding his cock head up and down her drenched slit to coat himself in her wetness before placing himself at her entrance. He leaned over her, placing his weight on one hand, and stared down into her lust and love filled eyes before joining them. The look on her face and in her eyes caused pure love and adoration to explode in his chest and he began to press forward into her tight, wet heat, watching her for any sign of discomfort.

Far from discomfort, her eyes widened in surprise as he began to stretch her around him and she arched toward him to try to take in more of him inside faster. His control snapped and he thrust forward almost violently, completely sheathing himself inside her.

She let out a choked scream as he plunged into her, stretching and filling every bit of her body. Pleasure she hadn’t even known could exist flowed through every part of her. She never imagined it would feel so good to be taken. She rolled her hips to get him to start moving and revealed in the noise she forced from him.

Thorin had frozen at the small scream she released and began to apologize, except that she chose that moment to arch and roll her hips experimentally and it was his turn to cry out. The Luszel consumed him with her one movement and he began to fuck her hard, driving himself in and out of her, hitting the end of her with each thrust. He could hear the cries he released mix with hers as he took his pleasure in her body. The whole mountain could probably hear them.

Every move he made set off waves of pleasure that radiated from her sex to the tips of her fingers, toes, and ears. She couldn’t help the screams and words of love and encouragement that fell senselessly from her lips. Every move of his cock inside her rubbed against several places that caused her toes to curl involuntarily and her to become wetter and tighter as she built to something huge.

All too soon, as he knew it would, Thorin’s balls began to tighten and he moved his free hand to the hardened nub of her pearl and began to rub her. Four violent thrusts accompanying the extra stimulation and he felt her begin to contract around him in orgasm and he followed. Every spurt of his seed was pushed as far inside her as he could get, to the point where he actually moved her up the bed a bit.

Bilba’s whole body felt like it was convulsing on his pulsating cock as he released inside her, heightening her pleasure as he continued thrusting through his orgasm. When they both shook with the aftershocks of their pleasure, she wrapped her arms and legs around him, anchoring him to her.

He did push himself up off of her enough to look into her eyes. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

Bilba shook her head. “No, Thorin, that was amazing. When can we do that again?”

Thorin moved slightly in and out of her. “Oh, my love, this is just a slight lull. I will have to do this at least once more, possibly more.” He gave her a wicked grin and adjusted her legs. “Ready?”


End file.
